


ABCs of Levihan

by hanjiseyepatch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 126: Pride, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjiseyepatch/pseuds/hanjiseyepatch
Summary: This is an alphabetical collection of LeviHan oneshots which varies from fluff, angst, modern au and canonverse.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. A - Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please note that I will be using they/them for Hanji now in my fics. If you're okay with that, you may proceed. We begin this oneshot collection with a Christmas fic.

The Survey Corps barracks seem to be too quiet since it have heen deserted by numerous soldiers who chose to spend the holidays either with their friends or family. Only a few soldiers remain, those who chose to stay and work during the holidays and those who have nowhere else to go.

Levi Ackerman is part of the latter camp. The raven-haired man sat on the chair in his dimly-lit room while staring absent-mindedly at the snow that falls outside the window. He was never fond of the holidays but it was the first time he'll be celebrating Christmas and even his birthday without Farlan and Isabel, the two people who he considered family. 

It's been a few months since the three of them joined their first expedition outside the walls. Unfortunately, it was also the last one for his two friends who met their cruel fate from the hands of a titan. Despite ruthlessly avenging them, Levi was left alone to suffer. 

Farlan and Isabel had somehow filled the gaping hole in his heart when his mother died and when Kenny left him but now, they too, were gone. And Levi can't help but wonder if there's anyone else in this cruel and wretched world who could consider him family too, but with his often misunderstood personality, he doubted this. 

"Those two would have been elated to see the snow," he thought, imagining the smiles that would have been painted on Farlan and Isabel's faces if they were to ever witness snow for the first time. He's sure Isabel would have dragged him and Farlan outside so they can play with the snow while Levi watches them. 

He sighed and grabbed the old pocketwatch that has been placed at the windowsill. It was one of the first few things he bought when he got his first salary as a scout of the Survey Corps. 

_12:57_. It read. It's already Christmas day and his birthday too. He didn't notice how long he's been gazing at the window after he cleaned the room and closed the book that he was reading earlier. He was about to call it a night and try to get some sleep when he heard 3 consecutive knocks on the door. He glances at the wooden door and frowns. 

"Who in their right mind would knock when it's midnight?" Levi thought. If it were an emergency, the alarms would be blaring by now. He hears another series of knocks. Sighing, Levi walks to the door and opens it to see whoever the persistent person is. 

"Good, you're awake!" Hanji beamed. Their voice almost echoing in the empty hallway. 

"What do you want?" he asked, his expression stoic as usual. 

"Oh come on. Don't be grumpy, Levi. It's Christmas!" Levi only rolled his eyes and was about to shut the door but Hanji already got inside the room as if it's their own. 

"Woah! Your room looks so clean and organized!" Hanji exclaimed as they placed a small box on the unused table. 

"What do you want, Four Eyes? I'm sleeping soon so get out."

"But you haven't eaten anything yet. You didn't go to the mess hall, right? I figured you're probably sulking here and since I made this, I might as well share it with you," Hanji explained as they removed the lid of the box and the scent of freshly baked apple pie filled the room. The bespectacled brunette smiled and showed off their creation. 

Levi was about to refuse any offer from Hanji but was surprised at what Hanji just said.

"There's an oversupply of apples at the market today so I bought some from the street children. And since I know it's your birthday today, I baked this apple pie for you. Birthdays are supposed to be celebrated with a cake but apple pies are the only pastries that I can bake. Plus, it's Christmas too!" 

"How did you know it's my birthday today?" 

"Because I read it in one of the files in the Commander's office," Hanji spoke casually, as if it's just a normal thing to do. Sneaking in the Commander's office will have severe consequences and yet Hanji seems confident that no one saw them. 

"Speaking of the Commander's office, it reminds me of this," Hanji begins to dig in one of the pockets of their black jacket. They smiled when they got what they're looking for.

"I wasn't able to buy some wine for Christmas and the other scouts drained the wine earlier at the mess hall so let's have tea instead," Hanji suggested while grinning like a child and waving the two teabags in the air.

Levi sighed. He didn't expect anyone to remember his birthday, let alone someone to celebrate Christmas with but Hanji made an effort. He also noted mentally that Hanji was the only one who didn't treat him, Farlan and Isabel like an outcast. He walked towards Hanji and took the teabags. 

"I'll prepare the tea at the kitchen and get some plates and utensils for the pie," he spoke in his usual tone which made Hanji smile. After a couple of minutes, Levi returned with a tray filled with two cups of tea, two plates and utensils. 

"Welcome back!" Hanji exclaimed as they tore their gaze away from the window when they heard Levi's footsteps. Levi placed the tray on the table and Hanji begins slicing the pie.

"If this is laced with poison, I swear I'll make sure I have enough time to kick you before I drop to the ground," Levi spoke which earned a snort from Hanji. 

"What was that for?" Levi scowled as Hanji begins laughing. 

"Sorry. I just noticed it's the first time you ever made a joke. You actually have a good sense of humor despite your intimidating personality," Hanji pointed out to which Levi shrugged. He took a bite from the apple pie slice and he was amused by it. 

"How is it?" the brunette asked. 

"Surprisingly good," Levi replied. Hanji breathed a sigh of relief before taking a bite from their own slice. 

"This is so far the best apple pie I've ever done! Do you have a pen and paper so I can write the proportions I used in the ingredients?" Levi nodded and took the pen and pad of paper that are within his reach. Hanji busied themselves for a moment as they enumerated the ingredients. Levi took a sip at the tea and discovered that the apple pie and tea are complementary. Once Hanji has finished writing, they drank the tea and pointed out the same observation as he did. 

"Why aren't you celebrating Christmas with your family?" Levi asked. Hanji placed down their cup of tea. 

"I already made plans to stay in the research laboratory for the holidays to focus on my researches. Feel free to drop by there if you want company," Hanji explained before eating the last bite from their slice. 

"You brewed the tea perfectly!" they added and smiled which caused Levi to mutter a thanks. 

The two of them spent the remaining hours chatting and the once gloomy atmosphere in the room seems to disappear everytime Hanji speaks. Before the two even realize it, the sun was rising already. 

"It's already morning," Hanji rubbed their sleepy eyes. "But it was fun getting to know you more. I should get going. Merry Christmas and happy birthday Levi!" Hanji added as they stood and took the dishes with them. 

"Oi you forgot thi–" Levi grabbed the paper where Hanji had written earlier but the bespectacled brunette had already went out of the door. He sighed and figured he'll probably drop by the research laboratory later to give it back to them. 

This has been their tradition every Christmas eve for almost a decade. Hanji would bake an apple pie while Levi brews black tea for the two of them and they would spend the holidays just chatting with each other. Hanji never fails to surprise him with their extraordinary and unique gifts for him such as their cherished titan nail clippings they got from their beloved titan subjects, the preserved alstroemeria that they picked and took from one of their expeditions outside the walls and many more. 

Levi wouldn't admit it but as time goes by, he has grown find and looks forward to this annual unspoken tradition between them so when he saw Hanji struggling with their duties as a Commander of the Survey Corps, he took the matters into his own hands.

On Christmas Eve, Levi lightly tapped the Commander's shoulder and Hanji looked up to see him holding two cups of black tea. Just like back then, the scent of freshly baked apple pie filled the room and Hanji smiled upon the realization. 

"It's Christmas eve. I know you're busy but you need to take a break," Levi spoke and Hanji nodded in agreement. The two of them spent some time eating the apple pie and drinking the tea while enjoying each other's company as they have done for a decade.

"Sorry, Levi. I was so busy with work that I didn't get you anything for your birthday this year." 

"It's fine. Just being able to continue this Christmas tradition is enough for me," Levi admitted before drinking the remaining tea in his cup. Hanji smiled genuinely. 

"So the grumpy Captain grew fond of me pestering you every Christmas eve, huh?" Hanji chuckled and reminisced the first time they started this tradition. 

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Levi!" Hanji exclaimed. Truth be told, Hanji had given Levi the best gifts without them knowing it; it was seeing their genuine smile again and him realizing that there's still someone left that he considers his family. 


	2. B - Bracelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After more than a month, I finally managed to update this. Anyway, this was inspired by a headcanon. I hope you'll like it!

_"A bracelet?" Hanji curiously examined the gift that Nifa made for them. It was a simple brown bracelet that was made from good quality thread that's been braided meticulously. In the middle are two beads in the shape of H and Z which stands for Hanji Zoë._

_"Squad Leader, I know it's not something you'd be interested in but there's no harm in wearing these whenever we're out for an expedition. Think of it as a lucky charm," Nifa explained._

_"It's true. I'm not fond of wearing any piece of jewelry or accessory but seeing that you made an effort to make one for each of the squad members despite your busy schedule, I'll wear it," Hanji spoke and wore the accessory on their wrist, which made Nifa elated._

_"Thanks, Nifa. I'll forever treasure this," Hanji added then smiled at their loyal subordinate as the two of them walked together to look for the rest of Hanji squad while discussing the results of their latest ongoing titan research._

This memory replayed in Hanji's mind as they stared at the tattered bracelet that's wrapped around their wrist. Like Hanji, the bracelet miraculously survived with them after the explosion when Bertholdt transformed into a colossal titan. If it weren't for Moblit's sacrifice, they would have been caught up in the explosion too. 

"Sweet dreams, you guys. I'll handle the troubles here," Hanji whispered and sighed, stopping a tear from falling. The said bracelet has become their source of comfort whenever they're in doubt or frustrated of themself as the Commander. 

Their reminiscing was cut shortly when a pained groan from the wounded man laying opposite them broke the silence of the night. Hanji grabbed their eyeglasses and immediately rushed to Levi's side.

"Levi, it's okay. Don't move too much or the stitches would open up," Hanji calmly said as they replaced the damp cloth on his forehead with a fresh one. Hanji was relieved to find his fever has gone down and he's now conscious, but they know that he still hasn't fully recovered yet from the multiple injuries he has accumulated.

"Hanji, hurry up...and go. It's too dangerous out here," Levi spoke almost in a whisper. 

"No, Levi. Don't be ridiculous. I'll stay here and take care of you," Hanji replied without any hint of hesitation. 

"Go and regroup with the scouts who aren't part of the Yeagerists. Just leave me here," he insisted while wincing from the pain of his injuries. 

"I said no. I can't lose you too!" Hanji shouted, frustration evident in their voice. As if on cue, the firewood breaks, illuminating the scene from the campfire as the two of them went silent. 

"Look, I'm really sorry Levi. The first thing that came to mind when I saw you dying was how to save you. Abandoning you here to die is not among my options. The two of us will come up with a plan and regroup with the kids," Hanji spoke apologetically, feeling ashamed that their temper got the better of them. 

"Tch. You're still the most stubborn person I've ever met but...thank you," Levi spoke, his gaze finally meeting theirs. 

"Of course I am. It wouldn't be me if I'm not this stubborn," Hanji spoke as their expression softened. They removed the bracelet from their wrist and tied it to Levi's right wrist. Levi stared at it in confusion. He knew Hanji has an emotional attachment to it since that bracelet was their squad's memento. 

"Hanji, why are you giving me this?" 

"Well, that bracelet has served as my lucky charm for years. I would have made one for you but things got busier and you know me, I'm not into arts and crafts. Give it back to me once you're fully recovered, okay?" Hanji smiled at Levi as they pulled the blanket closer to Levi before retiring to their sleeping bag. 

* * *

Time seemed to fly after that. One moment Hanji has formed the alliance with their comrades and former enemies and now, they're volunteering to fight the Colossal titans alone while the alliance escape the Rumbling. 

As Hanji bid their farewell at the Alliance and prepare for the one-sided battle they're about to face alone, Levi came up to them and did something they never expect he would do; he placed his fist on their chest.

"Dedicate your heart," Levi spoke the words with a heavy heart. Hanji's eye widened in surprise, not only because it's the first time Levi spoke those words, but also because inside the fist was the same bracelet that Hanji gave him. 

"That's the first time I ever heard you say that," Hanji spoke at Levi's retreating figure. They sighed and stop the tears from falling while they put the tattered charm bracelet on. They can't show any weakness nor hesitation. Not now. 

Hanji remembered their words back in the forest. 

_"Well, that bracelet has served as my lucky charm for years ... Give it back to me once you're fully recovered, okay?"_

They knew. Hanji knew what Levi meant by giving back the bracelet; that he wants to give back the bracelet despite the fact that he will never fully recover from the pain of their soon-to-be death. 

Heaving a sigh, Hanji finally parted ways with everyone. Wearing the old bracelet gave them a bit of courage and bravery to face the hoard of titans. Hanji made sure to give the alliance the ample time they needed to get away from the titans; they fought with their snap blades and thunder spears and managed to take down several colossal titans as their lungs demanded for fresh air thanks to the steam and soot. 

They wanted to return to the alliance, specifically to Levi's side no matter how slim the chances of survival are and give the bracelet back to him; to tell him that the bracelet have miraculously saved them yet again. But it was all too late as Hanji caught on fire. Just like the tattered bracelet, their burning body fell to the ground and got stomped on by one of the many colossal titans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts. You may also suggest titles for the next letters.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on twitter and tumblr: @hanjiseyepatch


End file.
